T Shirt
by xoxo-catzeyez-xoxo
Summary: Gabriella cried as she held onto Troy’s t-shirt, it was the one thing he owned that made her feel so connected to him. T & G


**Another little one-shot here. I was listening to the song T-Shirt by Shontelle and just had an urge to write this story. I know the song is about a break-up sort of, but I just mixed it up a little. Anyway I hope you like it and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, that belongs to Shontelle and her label. The characters are not mine either, they belong to Disney. Sadly I only own two things, the plot and Jemima (who I'm not so happy about owning!)** **  
**

* * *

**T-Shirt**

_Tryna decide Tryna decide  
If I really wanna go out tonight  
I never used to go out without ya  
Not sure I remember how to_

"What to wear, what to wear?" The brunette whispered to herself, moving so that she was standing in front of her closet. She fingered the white strapless dress she had bought the day before, it was beautiful and she knew that she had wanted it as soon as she saw it. But looking at it now made her fell upset, it was the dress she couldn't afford and Troy had brought it for her.

She looked away from the dress, it wasn't worth a night out with her friends; it was worth the company of the person who so sweetly gifted it to her. Gabriella sighed and rummaged through the back of her closet and pulled out a black polka dot micro mini dress, one Sharpay had forced her to buy. Gabriella sighed and threw the item of clothing onto her double bed. It needed a night out and this was probably the only time it was going to actually go out.

She closed her closet doors and padded over to her shoe closet. It was twice the size of her clothes closet and held shoes that were worth more than her life itself. She picked up her latest pair of Jimmy Choo shoes. They were from the pre-fall collection, and they looked perfect with her mini dress. They were made out of grainy leather and were four inches high. Gabriella loved them because they almost made her look as tall as Troy. She placed them on the floor next to her bed and sat down.

Her honey coloured orbs scanned the room, there were clothes piled in front of the closet, she had almost ransacked the closet in an attempt to find something nice to wear. Her eyes finally found the picture frame that was standing proudly on her bedside table. She moved nearer to the said table and picked up the frame with her freshly manicured hands, and she smiled sadly as she saw his face.

The picture was taken on their one-year anniversary. He had surprised her with a romantic dinner on a boat. It was the most romantic moment she had ever participated in. It was also the day he had told her that he loved her. Gabriella would always remember that day and the picture she was holding was her favourite picture. Gabriella stared at the picture for a few more moments before placing it down and looking at the dress and shoes. She looked up at the clock and realised that Sharpay would have her head if she was late.

"Might as well get this over with..." She mumbled to herself. She picked up the dress and headed for the bathroom.

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror twirling a lock of her chocolate coloured curls around her index finger. She eyed her reflection in her floor length mirror. Her dress hugged at all her curves, making them visible to anyone who had eyes. It stopped at mid thigh and elongated her legs. Her heels made her look taller and much more elegant rather than slutty. She had kept her makeup to a minimum but added a smoky effect on her eyes, knowing that Sharpay would just kill her if she turned up without any on. She sighed as she applied a layer of icy pink gloss to her lips.

This was her first time going out with the girls alone. Usually she would meet up with the girls and then they would go shop for a few hours before meeting the boys. It was how it went. But this time Troy was absent, he was out visiting his brother in Albuquerque. Gabriella had wanted to go, not being able to handle the fact that he was going to be gone, but her job needed her to stay. Troy was gone and she was stuck home. So Sharpay decided that the girls would get together for a girls night out.

Honestly, she didn't even know how to go out without Troy anymore. He was always there, holding onto her hand as the paparazzi snapped pictures of them. He was always the one to get her drinks, and order her food only because he knew exactly what she wanted and wasted no time in getting it for her. He was the one who kept other men from flirting with her, by being overly possessive but Gabriella liked that part of him. She snapped out of her trance when she heard her phone ring. She walked over to her dressing table and picked up her blackberry. She rolled her eyes when she read the Caller ID.

_Gonna be late, gonna be late  
But, all my girls gon' have to wait 'cos  
I don't know if I like my outfit  
I tried everything in my closet_

"Hello." She answered the phone.

"El, where are you?" Gabriella could hear some loud music pumping in the background. She assumed that Sharpay was already at the club.

"At home..." She sighed, looking around for her Lady Dior clutch bag.

"What the hell are you doing there? Taylor's already here and she's hamming it up with Chad on the dance floor. Kelsi just arrived with Ryan and they're at the bar getting drinks. Oh wait- Jase and Martha are with them as well... and here comes Zeke." Gabriella felt tears in her eyes as she heard Sharpay greet her beau. "Remember the diet coke babes; you know I can't have my Vodka with anything else!" Gabriella composed herself as she heard Sharpay speaking to her again. "So when are you coming?" She asked.

"When you send the guys back home, Shar, I thought this was a girl's night out." Gabriella argued. She didn't really mind that her friends had invited their boyfriend's, it was just the fact that hers was absent. She didn't want to be the ninth wheel in their group since the tenth member was away.

"Oh, I'm sorry El, but the guys came over and we couldn't tell them to bugger off." In other words, the guys had turned up and the girls were too whipped to say no. They knew that Gabriella was missing Troy and she felt as if this was rubbing it in her face that he wasn't there.

"Okay, I get that but it doesn't help. Listen Shar, you have a good time. I don't even know whether I'll come, so just don't worry about me." Gabriella told her friend.

"Okay El, but if you do decide to come then we'll send these mongrels – who we love so dearly – home." Gabriella smiled.

"Ok. Bye Shar." She hung up and walked over to the mirror again.

_Nothin' feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's  
Takin them off 'cos I feel a fool  
Tryna dress up when I'm missin' you_

She scrunched up her nose in distaste as her eyes looked over her appearance once again. The dress was too tight and proposed that she was single and looking to have a good time. She didn't want anyone to think that she was on the market; she was definitely as far away from it as possible. She looked down at her shoes and sighed as she remembered Troy yet again. She waited for a moment before undoing the buckles on the heels and throwing them to the other side of the room.

Gabriella pulled the dress over her head and left it on the floor, not bothering to pick it up. She felt more relaxed instantly. She felt like a fool in them clothes, trying to look happy and careless when she wasn't happy and did care a lot. The only reason why she was all dressed up and ready to go out was because she was missing Troy and she needed to fill that void.

He was just about everything to her, and even though he was only gone for the weekend, she couldn't think about functioning without him. He was there when she returned home, tired from all the photo shoots she'd done. He would make some hot chocolate and add the strawberry flavoured marshmallows with whipped cream on top. Then he would fill a bucket with hot water and let her soak her feet, drink hot chocolate and cuddle up to him at the same time. Gabriella felt tears in her eyes.

_Imma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with somethin' Hanes.  
In bed I lay.  
With nothin but cha T-shirt on...  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on_

Gabriella shed every piece of clothing she was wearing and walked over to the closet again. She opened the doors and this time she searched Troy's part of the closet. He practically lived in her apartment so it wasn't weird to find his clothes in her laundry or his possessions scattered around. She looked thoroughly in the undoubtedly messy half of the closet and her face brightened when she found what she was looking for.

She held it at a distance, admiring it from afar until she brought it to her face and inhaled. Yup, it still smelt like him. She grinned as she pulled the Hanes short sleeved T-shirt over her head. It dropped down to mid-thigh and was black with New York 88 printed on it in neon green and yellow. It was Troy's favourite shirt and he wore it whenever he could. Since it was his favourite, it was definitely hers and as he always told her _'what's mine is yours'_.

Gabriella wiped her makeup off and brushed her hair. She then switched off all the lights and scrambled onto the bed. She moved around for a while, trying to get comfortable and then finally curled up into a ball with memories and dreams of Troy.

_Gotta be strong gotta be strong but I'm  
Really hurtin now that you're gone  
I thought maybe I'd do some shoppin'  
But I couldn't get past the door an…_

Gabriella was feeling more vibrant that next morning. When she awoke she checked her messages and was happy when she found three text messages from Troy and a dozen voice mails. As she ate her breakfast, she replayed them over and over, just loving the sound of his deep, husky voice.

It was noon now and she was just about to lose all control. It was her day off work and she needed to do something. She sighed as she got up and changed into some low ride jeans and a baby doll dress. She slipped on her Jimmy Choo flip flops and grabbed her Dolce & Gabbana shades off the dresser. She then searched around for her Louis Vuitton bag and her Jane Norman wallet. She had decided to go shopping. It would be a good time wasting activity. Besides now that her pay had gone up, she was entitled to buy anything she wanted from a number of her favourite stores.

She walked though the hallway and checked her reflection in the mirror once again. The paparazzi were always frolicking around her house in hope to catch her and Troy. The last time they caught her; she was half dressed, coming home wasted. So whenever she went out, she liked to show them that she was worth her status and could control her appearance at all times.

Gabriella made it to the door and stopped, remembering something from Troy's many messages. He said he could be home any time of the day. What if he came when she was out? Was that the thing she wanted him to come home to? Gabriella shook her head, answering her own question. She dropped her bag onto the kitchen table and then parked herself on the couch in the living room. She was prepared to wait for him and give him the right welcome.

_Now I don't know, now I don't know If I  
Ever really gon' let cha go  
And I couldn't even leave my apartment  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it…_

As she sat down in front of the Plasma TV, she thought about how she would react if Troy had to leave again. This was the first time he was ever away from her for a long period of time and she hated it. She didn't know whether she would let him go the next time round. She turned her face and smiled as she met the portrait done of her and Troy at some event. It was beautiful and had captured their love perfectly. Gabriella placed her head in her hands; she didn't know what to do. There was a chance that he may not come back. Gabriella fought back the tears.

Troy's parents were extremely rich and slightly pompous. His father, Jack Bolton, owned Bolton Enterprises and was always looking for another way of earning money. His mother, Lucille Bolton, was the typical wife of a rich man who stayed at home but didn't do any housework. She was always out and about spending money. Both expected Troy to follow in Jack's footsteps and join the company. But Troy, being Troy, wanted to do something that he felt was more worthwhile. So he ended up going to LA and working his way up to become a very sought after songwriter and producer.

Jack and Lucille were disappointed with him but still kept contact. That was until he met Gabriella of course. She was just starting out as a model back then and they had met during a charity event. From then on they started to spend time together and eventually started dating. That was where Jack put his foot down. He didn't like Gabriella and neither did Lucille. Both thought that she was just a gold-digger. But Troy stuck by her despite the fact that his parents hated her, and they had to live with it because they hated bad press and disowning their son was definitely bad publicity.

Gabriella lay on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Every time Troy got a call from his parents; they would always try to get him to meet up with Jemima, one of Jack's friend's daughters. Troy would always decline as politely as he could, but Gabriella knew that one day he might cave.

Her worry was that Troy being in Albuquerque may have given Jack and Lucille the opportunity to shove him with Jemima. Then what if Troy found that his parents were right? What if Jemima was more of a woman than she was? Gabriella shuddered at the thought of Troy with another woman.

_Nothin feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's  
Takin them off 'cos I feel a fool  
Tryna dress up when I'm missin you  
Imma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with somethin' Hanes  
In bed I lay  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on  
(Cuz I missed you, cuz I missed you)  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on  
(Said I missed you baby)_

Gabriella cried as she held onto Troy's t-shirt, it was the one thing he owned that made her feel so connected to him. She missed him so much and she just wanted to see him again.

"El... oh God..." Gabriella lifted her head off the pillow and looked at the door. Standing there, dressed in pink from head to toe, was Sharpay Evans.

"Shar..." Gabriella spoke; her voice was slightly groggy from all the crying she had done. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She looked at the clock and groaned as she realised that only an hour had passed since she had passed out on the couch.

"I'm here because of you. Look at the state you're in. Get up." The blonde ordered. Gabriella groaned and held onto the couch.

"No... I don't want to..." She mumbled.

"El, you have to get up. You look like you've been through hell and back. I hate seeing you like this so get the hell up!" Sharpay yelled, grabbing Gabriella's arm and yanking her off the couch. She looked down at the brunette's arms and saw that she was clutching at t-shirt to her chest. As if it were the only thing she lived for. Sharpay took a closer look at the shirt and then sighed with realisation.

"I miss him..." Gabriella squeaked. Sharpay sat down next to her friend.

"El, why didn't you say that in the first place? Just pick up the phone and call him." Sharpay stated the obvious.

"I can't. He'll be with his parents or his brother and they hate me. They'll accuse me of trying to take away his attention and as much as I hate them, I don't want them to think of me like that. Besides, he probably won't pick up because he's with _Jemima_." Gabriella sneered at her name. Sharpay fought back a laugh at Gabriella's childish behaviour.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, do you seriously doubt Troy's love for you? That boy would do anything for you. He stopped talking to his own parents because they were so rude to you when you visited them first. He beat the crap out of a guy who looked at you longingly in a club once. He even yelled at Chad once for saying something he viewed as critical about you!" Sharpay yelled, trying to knock some sense into Gabriella. "He just loves you so damn much." She finished off with. Gabriella nodded; tears were forming in her eyes.

"I love him too." She replied.

"Good." Sharpay huffed. "So don't just sit there clinging onto his t-shirt! Take this time to prepare a good welcome home present. If you get what I mean." Sharpay winked. Gabriella let out a giggle and smiled.

"Thanks Shar." She thanked her friend. Sharpay just shrugged.

"All in a day's work." She said blowing on her nails. Gabriella hugged her friend and then thought about what she was going to do for Troy.

_Now I don't know, now I don't know  
If I ever really gon' let you go  
and I couldn't even leave my apartment  
I'm stripped down torn up about it._

"Shar, I want to do something at home. In this apartment, cause it just feels right to welcome him here." Gabriella said, glancing back at the t-shirt.

"I think you already know what to do." Sharpay laughed as she saw her friend's eyes light up. Gabriella smirked and then hugged Sharpay again.

"Thanks babe." Gabriella muttered. Sharpay nodded.

"Well, I have to go now. I need to do some of my own celebration with Zeke." Sharpay winked as Gabriella walked with her to the door.

"Now I'm sure you'll find something productive to with him." Gabriella laughed before closing the door after Sharpay left. She looked around the apartment and sighed, she was going to have to clean up first.

_Nothin' feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's  
Takin them off 'cos I feel a fool  
Tryna dress up when I'm missin you  
Imma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with somethin' Hanes  
In bed I lay_

Two hours had passed and the apartment was cleaner than it ever was before. Gabriella had even gone through the mess that was their closet and tidied everything up, so that it was perfect when Troy returned.

She snuck a look outside the window to see whether his car had turned up yet, but was disappointed when there was nothing there. She sighed and walked back into the kitchen where she had made Troy's favourite dish. She picked up the dish and carried it over to the table and placed it with the candles and fake roses that lay on the table. She smiled as she admired her handiwork and looked at the clock one more time.

_Nothin feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's  
Takin them off 'cos I feel a fool  
Tryna dress up when I'm missin you  
Imma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with somethin' Hanes  
In bed I lay_

Her ears perked up as she heard the familiar sound of his Audi's engine from outside. She rushed over to the window and smiled as she saw him step out of the car. He looked up and her heart almost stopped. His deep blue eyes pierced into her and stopped her breathing for a second. They were still as effective as ever. She smiled as he ran a hand through his messy sandy brown hair and placed his shades over his eyes. Troy slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way towards the apartment.

Gabriella waited for a while until she heard the doorbell go. Then she made her way over to the door slowly, wanting to keep him from seeing her as long as possible, even though she couldn't wait to get her own hands on him. She looked through the peep hole and grinned as she saw him sigh with frustration. That meant that he couldn't wait to see her either. Gabriella decided to open the door, before he broke it down, and the world just stopped when she saw him.

Troy dropped his bag on the ground and held out his arms for his girl. She jumped into them and held on tightly. He chuckled at the tightness of her grip, Sharpay was right, Gabriella was missing him like crazy. He let her down and then bent down to grab his bag. He looked at her again and did a double take when he saw what she was wearing. The corners of his mouth turned up in that lopsided smile that she loved.

"You know..." He spoke; his voice was low and filled with desire. "That looks better on you than it does on me." He grinned as he pointed to his favourite Hanes t-shirt. Gabriella smirked as he pulled her closer to him. His hand rested on her leg and his smile widened when he realised that she was wearing nothing but his t-shirt. "Oh yeah... this is definitely my favourite shirt." He said as he closed the door with his foot and pressed her up against the wall, pressing his lips to hers.

_With nothin' but cha T-shirt on  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on  
(Nothin but your t-shirt on)  
(Nothin but your t-shirt on)._

_

* * *

_

**Sooo, what did you think?**

**Was it good?**

**Bad?**

**Please review :) **

**-**

**aishah xoxo  
**


End file.
